


Christmas with the Harkness-Jones’

by caz251



Series: The Colourful Life Of The Harkness-Jones' [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning in the Harkness-Jones household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Harkness-Jones’

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Time seemed to pass so quickly, it had only seemed like yesterday that all this had started, he could hardly believe that it had been just over nine years since his life had changed forever. As he looked at the form of his sleeping daughter, his little girl that was growing up so fast, she was nearly eight and a half now, he realised that he couldn’t imagine his life being any other way. He closed Rhosyn’s bedroom door quietly before opening the door next to it to check on Gwillym, his six year old son, after making sure both his children were sound asleep he slipped into his own bedroom. 

Jack was lying in bed waiting for him to join him so they could go to sleep, it was two in the morning of Christmas day, Jack and Ianto having spent the last few hours of Christmas Eve after sending the children to be finishing wrapping the children’s presents and placing them under the tree. Ianto crawled under the covers next to his lover, even with the children they had never felt the need to have a civil partnership, they knew what they were to each other and so did their friends and family, they didn’t need a piece of paper to say that they loved each other. He moved into the space between Jack’s arms, his space, placing a chaste kiss against his partner’s lips before whispering, “Nadolig Llawen”. Jack replying with another kiss, “Merry Christmas, love”, they then settled down to catch a few hours sleep. 

Waking up a few hours later they found Rhosyn and Gwillym sat at the bottom of their bed in their pyjamas. It was obvious that they were trying not to wake them up, but both children were too excited to be quiet. A small groan escaped Jack as he mumbled about not getting enough time in bed with his partner, while Ianto let out a small chuckle as he directed the children towards the living room. He told them that they weren’t allowed to open any presents until he and Jack were there, but they could open their stockings. 

He then set about trying to drag Jack from their bed, the older man not wanting to leave the warmth, eventually threatening to get some ice, his lover getting up and pulling on some clothes at the mention of it. He had only done that to the man once, when he had been pregnant with Rhosyn, Jack had been unwillingly to get up to go and by him some ice cream and sardines, so he had done the only thing he could think of. He’d gone to the freezer, grabbed a few ice cubes then returned to bed and slipped them into his partners boxers. 

They quickly made their way to the front room, Ianto sat down on the floor pulling Rhosyn into his lap to the protestation that, “Tad, I’m a big girl” to which he replied that she would always be his baban. Looking over it was to see Jack holding Gwillym in almost the exact same position as he held Rhosyn, their son not protesting one bit, just moving around to make his dad into a more comfortable seat. 

Catching Jack’s eyes they held a silent conversation as the children started to pull presents towards them, this was what they fought for, why they risked their lives to save the world from aliens. Everything they did was entirely selfish, their main reason for saving the world, not being for the world itself, but for their children and times like this when they could be a family. 

Welsh Translations   
Nadolig Llawen - Merry Christmas   
Baban - Baby


End file.
